


midnight, the stars and you.

by iferbug



Series: dnf oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddlefic, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Georgewastaken, Inner Dialogue, Jealous GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentioned Darryl | Badboyhalo, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Tommyinnit, Oneshot, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dreamnotfound, my boys soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iferbug/pseuds/iferbug
Summary: george misses dream, his dream.dream/georgenotfound cuddlefic(prompt song: midnight the stars and you by deerhoof)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953856
Comments: 3
Kudos: 270





	midnight, the stars and you.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this shit and its 4:20am FUNNY NUMBER WOOO  
> apologies for the non caps but im not really sorry, im lazy <3

"i thought you were going to bed" dream jumped in his seat, it was truly rude george would scare him during a speedrun.

george laughed softly, walking over to sit on dreams bed to watch him from afar, wiggling under his sheets.

it was one of dreams bad habits: back to back speedrunning for hours on end for days. of course it wasn't that bad of a habit- dream enjoyed doing it and people, thousands of people enjoyed watching it. but the lack of drinking and sleeping did it for george.

"bit busy?" dream replied rhetorically, turning around for a moment to see the burrito roll george had become before continuing his run.

the timer was nearly precisely ten minutes once he entered the nether, a little longer time than it took in the rest of his runs so far but he wasn't about to quit. the cute boy behind him made it tempting to.

george let out an exaggerated sigh. "claaay, its four am…"

_clay_? did he hear that right? dream didn't necessarily relate using full names as taboo like parents do with their childrens but- _wh at?_

dream brushed it off with a breathy huff "first names huh? i know its four am _baby_ but im-" 

he nearly mined into lava.

george went into a silent fit of laughter, "ba- bay bee? baay bee!" he mocked in a shitty american accent. 

dream thought it was almost worse than tommys (and he can't even say burger.) but he'd never admit it.

after mining through the most amount of netherrack dream could handle, along with his only pickaxe breaking, on top of spawning in a nether cave he shut down his computer.

"baay-" dream sat at the edge of his own bed, over-exaggeratingly pouty and obviously awaiting pity. george stopped for a moment before returning in even louder giggling.

george peered his head around to look at dreams face as he kept facing the opposite way with each turn. giving up, he wrapped his blanket covered arms around dreams torso.

they both stayed for a moment in comfortable silence, georges head rested on dreams shoulder in at least three blankets. florida was getting a little colder, its weather was ' _royally fucked_ ' as dreams older sister put it.

dream felt his heart sigh, "you're so.." _cute_. if he was to die at any moment he'd choose now, life was only at its peak in george's touch.

"so what?" he said, a little slurred from being half asleep. 

dream chuckled a little before resting his head against georges, whose face became a tomato in an instant. 

they stayed like that for a while, they both missed eachother since breakfast. even at breakfast they were surrounded by dreams family, dream wasnt a touchy person but being unable to hold george for so long _felt_ _wrong_.

"c'mon," was all he said, nudging the shoulder georges head was on to move, in which he let out a whine. "george, if you wanna cuddle do it properly"

grumbling but still obeying his request, george wiggled his way to dreams headboard and shoving his face into a memory foam pillow.

george didnt enjoy memory foam too much, he had gone on a rant at breakfast how its just another scam by the government- in which dream scoffed and said he sounded like jschlatt. memoryfoam could _never_ compare to dream.

dream, instead of working his way up, got out of bed properly and laid next to a foetus positioned george, hogging his blankets. "gettin a little cold here georgie" 

george rolled his eyes "oh shuddup" he slurred again, wriggling again to release himself from the burrito he had become. he wrapped his arm around dreams waist, attempting to be closer. ' _anything to stop the goosebumps_ ' he thought.

his head was positioned right under dreams chin. dream kissed his forehead lightly before george snuggled his head into dreams chest, whining quietly.

it didn't take long for george to pass out, but until dream did he continued to trace small patterns on georges back. sometimes it was words like "i miss sapnap" or "bald boy halo" and sometimes, well, most times it was just simple cliché hearts. dream laid happily, soaking up in the warmth of george and the gentle whirring of his computer sending him to sleep.


End file.
